Pretty Face
by boys and girls look to the sky
Summary: She's Fleur Delacour, half-veela and graceful. No one cares about what's inside, because, after all, beauty is only skin deep. "Fleur-Phlegm-Cow-Phlegm-Fleur. Don't they know she has ears?" FleurxBill, freeverse poem.


**Disclaimer: Bleh.**

**Dedication: To all the beautiful girls out there, which is everyone.**

* * *

><p>it starts out so <strong>i n n o c e n t l y<strong>

(_"You're Fleur Delcour, right? From Beauxbatons?"_)

she's Fleur and eighteen and part veela and graceful

-no-one-sees-anything-else-

he's **d i f f e r e n t** and **k i n d**

**and&and&and**

(oh god)

she's Fleur and eighteen and in love

* * *

><p>[<em>once upon a time<em>]

her mother told her

"stand tall darling

let everyone see your eyes

let them see you dance

don't let them see what's inside"

_but mother lied_

there's nothing inside

(**nothing anyone wants to see**)

_{"Donc je suis inutile __á__ l'int__é__rieur."}_

beauty is only skin deep

* * *

><p>life becomes a whirl wind\

**w a r s** and **s p e l l s** and **E n g l i s h l e s s o n s**

(_every Tuesday night_)

and he tells her

[he tells her so gently]

how good she's doing

_{"Bill's been giving her lots of private lessons,"}_

they stare and snicker

(but

she

doesn't

care)

* * *

><p>|one day|<p>

_it's the end of her lessons_

(that**dreaded**day)

and she can feel her heart

**b/r/e/a/k/i/n/g**

wait-wait-wait

_wait_

please don't go

_{"I can't do this without you,"}_

life is scary

and you make me feel

**b e a u t i f u l**

(inside**and**out)

* * *

><p>he knows and she knows<p>

_(they know and they don't like it)_

Fleur-Phlegm-Fleur-Phlegm

don't they know she has ears?

**[in the hall**/in the kitchen/**in the backyard]**

_{"He's a hard-working, down-to-earth sort of person_

_Whereas she's a-"_

"_A cow?"}_

Cow-Phlegm-Fleur-Cow-Phlegm

/sometimes it makes her cry at night\

-**but**only**when**he's**not**looking-

* * *

><p>then comes the <em>shock-<em>_**shock**__-__**shocker**_

the verdict looks bleak

he looks **b r o k e n** and **b e a t e n**

and

(oh god)

please-don't-go-please-please

_{"…but he was a very handsome little b-boy…_

_and he was g-going to be married!"}_

something inside her just

**s**

**n**

**a**

**p**

**s**

* * *

><p><em>[once upon a time]<em>

she had learned the word for _amour_

**l o v e**

(felt strange on her tongue)

she whispered it over and over in her sleep

-committing it to memory-

**and&and&and**

when he told her she was

smart**&**beautiful**&**brave

_(me? smart? brave?)_

she had finally learned what it meant

* * *

><p><em>{"You thought that I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps you hoped? What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave!"}<em>

* * *

><p>everything<p>

all the **nastiness**&**hurt**&**bitterness**

tumbles out

(but she doesn't care)

she doesn't care about any of it

she doesn't care about the scars

the war

how she looks

or how he looks

Phlegm-_Fleur_-Cow-_Phlegm_-Fleur

(**l o v e**)

she loves him

_{Shouldn't that be good enough?}_

* * *

><p>She is <span>Fleur<span> and twenty and part-veela and graceful

_{She's a good-looking girl, but still – French."}_

-it-doesn't-matter-anymore

what they say and what she hears

she's **b r a v e** and **b e a u t i f u l**

"and stand tall darling

let them see your eyes"

* * *

><p>she smiles against his lips<p>

{and they're all clapping for her}

Fleur-Delacour-no-Weasley

she knows it and they know it

he knows it too

(he whispered it in her ear one summer night)

**_{"You're more than _**

**_just a pretty face."}_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donc je suis inutile <em>á<em>_ l'int__é__rieur." = "And I am worthless inside."_**_

**Okay, so initially, I hated Fleur, just like everyone in the books. Thought she was shallow and conceited. But re-reading the HBP, I got to thinking what it must have been like for her, having to deal with all of that, people judging her just because she's beautiful. It's like a reverse form of judging a book by it's cover. So that thought lead to this poem**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Mischief Managed!**


End file.
